Dark (broadcasting)
This article is about the term used in the broadcasting industry. For an upcoming Nick Fanon Journeys movie, see Nick Fanon Journeys: Dark. In the broadcasting industry, a dark or silent radio or television station is one that has gone off-the-air for an indefinite period of time. Unlike dead air (broadcasting only silence), a station that is dark does not even transmit a carrier signal. U.S. law Transmitter operations According to the FCC, a radio or television station is considered to have gone dark or silent if it is to be off the air for 30 days or longer. Prior to the Telecommunications Act of 1996, a "dark" station was required to surrender its broadcast license to the FCC, leaving it vulnerable to another party applying for it while its current owner was making efforts to get it back on the air. Following the 1996 landmark legislation, a licensee is no longer required to surrender the license while dark. Instead, the licensee may apply for a "Notification of Suspension of Operations/Request for Silent STA" (FCC Form 0386), stating the reason why the station has gone silent. A service can go dark for any number of reasons, including, but not limited to, financial resources being drained to continue effective operation of the service as being of benefit to its community of license; abandonment for a different channel or to go cable-only; complicated technical adjustments involving radio antenna repair, requiring the broadcast tower to be de-energized for the work to be done; structure fire or natural disaster that has rendered the facility inoperable; or technical adjustments that would make it prohibitively expensive to perform the work and carry on the normal operations of the station in question. The service is not required to notify the FCC of silence if the period of silence is less than 10 days. If the period of silence is to last at least 10 days but less than 30 days, the licensee must notify the FCC in writing explaining why the service is silent and an expected return to the air. A service that expects to be silent for more than 30 days must apply to the FCC using Form 0386, which can be done electronically (preferred method) or by a paper application. On this application, the date the station has gone dark or its targeted date to go silent must be stated on the application, along with the reason for silence. The Silent STA (special temporary authority) is valid for a period of 180 days. If the station is required to remain off the air beyond the 180-day period, a "Request to Extend STA" must be subsequently filed, along with the reason. Tower-light markings While a licensed station is silent, it must continue to meet tower lighting and marking requirements as per Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) mandate. If a station (silent or otherwise) must shut down its lighting system for an extended period of time (such as it being disabled by a lightning strike), it is required to notify the FAA immediately. The station is required to provide the FAA with its assigned tower number, latitude and longitude coordinates, and an anticipated time that the tower light operations will resume. A licensee has 15 days to make the necessary repairs until the FCC is notified by the FAA. Once repairs are made, the FAA must be notified that all is well. Telecommunications Act of 1996 The Telecommunications Act of 1996 was created in part to increase the accountability of broadcasters, while providing requested deregulation in response to the hardships of many small-town broadcasters with small audiences and revenues. Under the Telecommunications Act of 1996, licensees of stations that were listed as "silent" by the FCC (at the time around 400) were warned to either power their facilities back up or their licenses would be canceled permanently. The FCC did allow reasonable provision for broadcasters who notified them that they were trying to get back on the air. Nevertheless, many licenses were canceled, primarily those with abandoned facilities. Category:Terms